


A Double Date To Mc Donalds

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Tab - Fandom
Genre: :), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: :)
Relationships: Krillin/King Kai, jaco/android19
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Double Date To Mc Donalds

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time on DBZ

“Thanks for picking me up for our date in your pink 1957 chevrolet Bel Air, Mr Kai.” Krillin crooned sheepishly in a sexy way.

“Krillin, I’m your lover, please call me King”

“This is a double date remember” Jaco hollered nasally from the backseat, where his lithe purple form was draped across the strong bulky rotund lap of Andoird 19, who he fondly nicknamed droidster. “Keep that talk for the monkey palace.” Agreed android 19 in his human type voice.

“Ha Ha, fair enough.” Laughed Krillin, who’s head shined beautifully against the pink sky.

“Hey Krillin, have you seen my best gal pal Bulma lately.” Jaco’s irritating voice questioned.

“Not a lot since her and Vegetea divorced, her and Launch have been really going at it apparently, so everyones been avoiding the house.”

“Well good for her I guess. How’s Vagtea handling the dicorce?” King asked, sing songily.

“Let’s I heard he was seen listening to Phil Collins in the rain. But I never kept up with Vegeta as much as I do with the others, I actually saw Tien at Yamcha’s baseball game last night!”

“How was the match?” Crooned Droidster, while Jaco absently toyed with his little hat.

“It was good! Though Tien wasn’t much company.”

“Why’s that?” Jaco shrilled.

“He just was sweating profusely the whole time muttering about how tight Yamcha’s pants were. I think he was worried about his circulation or something…. Though sometimes I do wonder about those two.” 

“When they trained with me I did often wonder if something was going on there.”

“Ever since they used to go for secret training matches in the woods while we were training for the 23rd budokai I have wondered. Especially since they would make Chiaotzu and I put on noise cancelling headphones which was weird since we were in the woods and they would come back all beat up. Anyway, enough about them this stories meant to be for Tab” Krillin winked to King.

“So, McDonalds then?” King asked quirking his brow, “Or as Jeice would say, “Fuckin Maccas run mates?” 

MCDONALDS! MCDNALDS! They all chaneted.

Pulling into the mcdonalds drive through, a voice of what sounded like an older stuck up tax account greeted their ears- “Hello, you disgusting mortal, of course you would choose McDonald’s. What Can I get you?” He asked with exasperation.

“Can we please have 4 filet of fish meals, some chicken nuggets, maybe 50 pack. And 2 chocolate sundaes, to share-” King turned to wink at Krillin but the darkness of his small shades hid the wink, so Krillin just smiled awkwardly with his hands in his lap.

“Yes. Whatever. Drive through.” the voice sneered. King Kai steered the pink 1957 chevrolet Bel Air with gusto up to the window.“That will be $800 zenni- do you want bbq or sweet and sour sauce?” Asked the strange little green man in the window.

“OMG Zamasu I didn’t know you worked here!” Cried King Kai.

Zamasu responded by pointing them toward the waiting bay, a gay sneer emblazoning his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly they accidentally hit and killed Zamsau with King's pink 1957 Chevy Bel Air when they didn't realize he was bring their order to them. rip zamsus :(


End file.
